magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Balthier Xir
Top Secret Files: Only to be viewed by the eyes of the King of Ardougne! Threat Level: Neutralized? Classification: TOP SECRET! Carrier: Squire Thalilak All known history of this characer is documented in these papers. (Deceased?) Balthier Xir is believed to have died quite recently. Nothing is known surrounding his death, other than ashes of a vampyre, along with his old top hat was found on the ground near ardougne. The dust was identified as vampyre dust and taken into custody by the mourners of West Ardougne. A gravestone has been erected somewhere in the wilderness, with the inscription: A Loyal follower, he will reincarnate through me, and continue to serve. No servant shall be without pay in the new kingdom coming to this plane. Early Life (God Wars, Age of Mortals) Origins Born in the waning days of the god wars, Balthier was sired by a Vampyre Loyal to Zaros, Balthier was an outlaw at birth, Zarosian Father, Mother Unknown, and on the run, stuck in the dark and mysterious ghetto that is meiyerditch, Balthier's first years were peaceful in a secret cave which is more recently used as the myreque's base. When Balthier became of 18 years old (He aged normally until he hit 22, at which point he stopped aging) he headed out with his father, sabotaging Zamorakians across Meiyerditch. Catastrophy Strikes, and Balthier Escapes! During the the beggining of the fourth age, Balthier's father was attacked by a group of vyrewatch carrying silver sickles, deadly to vampyres such as Balthier and his father. The Dark void suddenly swallowed his father's very soul; Balthier's father was dead, and Balthier himself had no where to turn or run. He has to fight, or run. Balthier, being as cunning as he was, managed to trick the vyrewatch, and stole the sickles, which he threw above the wall, which sunk into the ocean. The Vyres flew across the wall to get the sickle, but when they came back to finish the job, neither Balthier, nor his father's corpse was to be seen. After jumping building to building, Balthier managed to reach the house of Sven, who was selling silver weapons, and had one in particular: BlackSilver Sword. This sword, was adept at slaying both demons and Vampyres, so held appeal to many customers, but, Sven was holding out. After giving Sven all of his riches of old, Balthier was given a very nice outfit, and the BlackSilver sword, which he named "BlackLight". After looking around, Balthier finally found a weak spot in the wall, crumbled it, and stealthfully went onto the top of the wall, balancing, he finally managed to come upon a few loose planks, which he managed to fashion into a small boat, he pushed into the water, and jumped on the boat, and rowed the boat past the river salve, and into what is now ardougne. Balthier was glad he was finally out of that hell hole, and had roamed the newly forming lands for thousands of years, gaining knowledge of magic, skill in his blade, and riches which have preceeded him. He was weakened by light, but not truely hurt by it, it merely lessened his concentration. Garlic, though, is a poison, and he does not touch it. Finding the Masterful Dwarves, the Eccentric Fremmenik, and the occasional gnome. Balthier had gained the knowledge and skill of a great warrior, and magic potential of an archmage.